Hush the Urge to Cry
by Ms.AnimeManga4ever
Summary: Amu Hinamori escapes from her kidnapper by the skin of her teeth with a unique scar. She returns home to an accepting sister, a protective father, and a malevolent mother. How does she cope with her family? What does she do to survive life with this scar? What about Ami? Is she really as strong as she seems? Wait, is that Ami crying? And what are those marks Ikuto saw on Amu?
1. Escape-prologue

Alright, another story! This literally just randomly popped into my head. Mind you it was really late at night and I was trying to go to sleep. I ended up falling asleep after one. But I don't regret it because it's a good story, and I hope you think it's good too. :) So here's the prologue to Hush the Urge to Cry. And I promise the chapters will get longer. And just to warn you, since i'm currently in the process of writing this the updates won't be as frequent and regular and Amulet Fortune

* * *

_ What's going on? Where am I? Why can't I see?_

"I see you're awake." said a gravelly voice.

"Who are you? Where am I? Why am I here? How did I get here? Why can't I see!" I heard what I assumed was the man chuckle.

"My my, so many questions." I could feel him smirking. "I might as well tell you." He sighed, as if talking to me was an annoying chore. "I kidnapped you, took you away from your family." I gasped, and he chuckled more. He seemed amused. "You've been my guinea pig. It's so much fun to conduct experiments on you. That's why you're blind. But don't worry, your vision will return to you soon. Then you'll be completely improved. When you can see again you'll be able to see the tiniest detail. You'll have the ability to see things from miles away! I've also enhanced your sense of smell and your hearing. Almost as if you're a dog!" He laughed, amused with himself. "Of course you're much better than a dog. I've also given you the strength of hundreds of men. And you can out run the fastest creature. Even run alongside speeding cars. Of course with barley breaking a sweat."

"W-what?"

"Oh that's not even the best part!" I gasped, and gulped.

"How can it get any worse?"

"Not worse, but better. You also have wings." I grouped at my back, and sure enough, there they were. "It took me a while to decide what type of wings I wanted to give you. I went for a butterfly based style. They turned out to look more like fairy wings thought. Wait until you see how pretty they are."

"When the police find you you're going to be thrown into jail and never allowed out!" he started cracking up, and I got scared. "Why are you laughing!" I shouted.

"They've given up the search! Your family is being stubborn and trying to convince the cops to keep it going. Of course they won't."

"Why not?" My voice was small, and I was on the verge of tears.

_No, I will not cry. Especially not in front of him. You're strong Amu, you can handle this._

Again, I could feel the man smirking. It felt evil.

"Pft. Everyone thinks you're dead! Isn't that wonderful?" The sound of his grating laughing faded as I blacked out and fell into oblivion.

I ran through the corridor, his outraged screams echoing behind me. I took turn after turn until finally I could see the stairs at the end of the last long hallway. I could already smell the fresh air, and hear the sound of cars driving by. Something I never thought I'd be happy to hear. But obviously it can't be that easy for me to escape. Escaping from the chains that held me to the wall, and picking the lock to the door of my room was just too easy. The fact that I had easily slipped through the building and been able to remember where each path went was too much of a miracle. Being the klutz I am, I tripped when I was half way down the hall. I could hear his laborious breaths and his pounding feet as he approached. I was frozen. I couldn't move. The fact that the door was right there was just too bittersweet.

_I might as well give up now. Obviously I'm not meant to get out of here if I tripped so close to the door, to freedom._

But as I heard his steps right behind me, my instincts took over and I shot up. Only to be caught be the ankle. While I laid on the floor, he had taken advantage and run toward me even quicker; the expectation of victory pushing him forward and giving him a second wind. Quickly I turned onto my back and kicked at him with my other leg with all of my might. His hand slackened as he groaned and I slipped out of his hold. As I scrambled to regain my footing he lunged, and tackled me to the ground, pinning me under his weight.

"I've got you now, bitch!" he grunted. I threw punches at him with everything I had. He was stronger than I thought. Even though it had to hurt like hell he held on. Somehow he had the strength to retaliate, one punch to five of mine. Finally the beating took its toll and I shoved him away with everything I was worth. My breathing slightly labored, I shot up the stairs and burst through the door, gaining my freedom. After erupting through the doorway I didn't stop. I ran and ran until I felt I was a comfortable distance away from my prison. I allowed myself to collapse onto the grass in an all too familiar park. Lying down, I laughed with the purest joy. I had done it. I had finally escaped. After all the agonizing torture I was finally free. I slowly made my way home, brimming with excitement and happiness at the thought of seeing my family again. I could imaging the smiles, and the crying, and the hugs. I would finally have a break. I could finally relax and feel safe.

* * *

Reviews are very much appreciated. ^_^

Oh yeah, and I don't own Shugo chara or the characters. Just the story and the evil man.

R&R


	2. The Issue of Acceptance

So here's the next chapter! Thank you all that reviewed and followed and Favorited. It really makes me happy to know that you guys enjoy my story so much. I had a question about the Amu's wings. This chapter should answer it. Enjoy!

Oh yeah, so, here are the ages.

Amu-16

Ami-10

And I don't own Shugo Chara!

* * *

The Issue of Acceptance

"You're a disgrace to this family! Because of you we're sandaled, and looked at like were not even human!" As mom raised her arm, preparing to strike, dad ran and stood between us-stopping her from delivering the blow.

"Midori, stop it!"

"Tsugumu! what the hell are you doing?" she screeched.

"I'm protecting our daughter!"

"Our daughter? That _thing _is not our daughter!"

"Yes she is! Just because she was experimented on, it doesn't mean she isn't the same girl we know and love. Midori you can't feel this way. This is our daughter. You gave birth to her, and we raised her together."

"I will never consider her my daughter again. She's a freak! And she's brought dishonor to this family." Dad clenched his fists and his hands trembled with rage.

"Girls, I think you should go upstairs. Let mom and dad talk." he said in a quiet voice. I held my hand out for Ami, and we started across the room toward the stairs. Mom started for us, her eyes lit with fire. I held Ami's hand tighter, scared, and hoping she would interpret it as reassurance. Before she could take a second step dad took her hand, stopping her in her tracks.

"Let go of me you bastard!" While she was distracted, I pulled Ami the rest of the way across the room, and we skirted around mom before running up the stairs. When we had safely made it into my room I slammed the door shut and locked it behind me. Poor Ami was standing in the middle of the room, not sure how to deal with the situation. I sank down into one of my beanbag chairs and gestured for her to come sit with me. She sat sideways on my lap, cuddling up to me, and I wrapped her in my arms.

"Why do mama and papa have to fight so much now? And why won't mama accept you for who you are? Who cares if you have wings? I think it's cool." she sniffed.

"I don't know Ami. I guess mama just doesn't like people thinking badly of our family."

"I can understand if she's angry, but she shouldn't take it out on you! It's wrong, and cruel."

"I know, but we can't really do anything about it. Come on, why don't we just sleep. There's no point in working ourselves up over something we can't change." I said solemnly. Ami and I cuddled up under the covers. As I drifted off to sleep I couldn't help but feel scared that mom would go over the edge and even start attacking Ami. I felt powerless; I hated not being able to do anything.

I woke up at the sound of a light knock on my door.

"Amu-chan? Ami-chan? Dinners ready." I shook Ami awake and opened the door. Dad looked drained, as if all the fighting had gotten to be too much. It had taken a toll on him. It killed me to see my cheerful, energetic father look so depressed and lost.

"Is mom going to be eating with us?" I whispered. He shook his head.

"She's taken food up to our-her, room." At one point, the fighting had driven a wedge between my parents and they started sleeping in their own beds. Dad had taken the guest room.

We all trudged down the stairs, feeling dismal. Dinner was silent until dad cleared his throat.

"Girls, I have something very important I need to tell you. Now, before I say what it is, I want you to know that what I do is in your best interest, and is to protect you and keep you safe." He took a deep breath before continuing. "Your mother and I are getting a divorce." Ami and I gasped.

"But, dad-"

"Let me finish. We both believe that this is for the best. I don't want to be with a women that constantly hurts and doesn't love her child. Your mother has been very cruel to you, and I just can't live with someone like that. I won't let something like this pass. And she can't live with me since I'm protecting you, and going against her, and not supporting her. Once everything is sorted out we're going to move into a new home for just the three of us. But don't worry, we won't move far. You won't have to change schools and leave your friends.

"Papa…" Ami and I whispered.

"I'm doing this because I love you girls. And I won't sit back and watch while my daughters are going through so much pain."

"I love you too dad."

"I love you papa." I looked down at my plate and held back the tears threatening to spill. The grip on my chopsticks tightened as I tried to keep myself in check. When I was composed, I looked over to Ami, and saw her looking down, her hands trembling in her lap. She let out a soft shaky breath, and resumed eating. The rest of dinner was silent, the atmosphere tense and suffocating.

I walked out of the kitchen, finished washing the dishes, to see dad at the door, putting on his shoes.

"Dad, where are you going?"

"I'm going to the store to pick up some groceries. While I'm out I'm going to get some realtor's and lawyer's cards."

"So, this is really happening?" I choked on my words. Dad looked at me sadly.

"I'm afraid so sweetie." He walked out the door, and disappeared into the night, twirling his keys nervously. When the sound of the car faded I heard the stairs creak.

"Ami?" I turned around and froze in horror. Standing at the top of the stairs was mom. She had a murderess glint in her eyes. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. She slowly walked down the stairs and started speaking quietly. I had never been more terrified. She sounded even more intimidating with her voice low.

"Because of you, not only have I lost my reputation, and my respect, but I've also lost my husband." Her hands shook. "You're going to pay for making my life miserable." I was so terrified, so entranced, that I was rooted to my spot. I tensed as I waited for the assault.

It was the worst beating of them all. She raced towards me and punched me in the face so hard I was sent flying to the floor. At the sound of the thud of my body hitting the floor, Ami came charging down the stairs, and froze at the bottom. While I was down mom started kicking at me and I was forced into the fetal position. Ami started screaming at mom to stop, sobbing as she yelled. Her voice sounded so broken and terrified I felt even worse. Mom's screams at me were added, and the house was deafening. All hell broke loose when I tried to get up and block her blows. Mom punched me in the stomach and I double over. She took advantage and landed another punch on my other check. I still stood, and she gripped my arms, her finger digging into my skin, and shook me violently. The hitting and the screaming continued for a while until I was left on the floor in a crumpled heap, sobs racking my body. Mom stormed back upstairs, shoving past Ami, causing her to fall to the floor. Ami pushed herself up and ran over to my limp body, sobbing. She landed on top of me and we cried together; Ami choking out my name every once in a while. The sound of glass breaking was heard above us and we flinched. I knew it was one of mom's bottles of vodka from her not so secret stash. I let my instincts take over and grabbed Ami and ran to my room, carrying her in my arms. I shut the door, locked it, and collapsed onto my bed. Soon after sleep overcame me and I surrendered to the darkness.

Ami's POV

I was woken by the sound of shouting in the middle of the night. Mama and Papa were fighting again. Papa must have come home and found out what mama did to onee-chan. I could feel the tears threatening to spill.

_No, I can't cry. Not with the risk of waking onee-chan up. I can only cry by myself. I have to be strong for everybody._

My eyes cleared, and I curled further into onee-chan, trying to block out Mama and Papa's fighting, so I could fall back to sleep.

_I'm so glad I have school tomorrow. I won't have to listen to Mama and Papa fight all day._

* * *

As always R&R

Next chapter, more characters are being introduced, and there will be more of Ami's POV.

So look forward to that.

Until next time!


	3. Keeping Up a Front part 1

**I'm back! I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry. I had like, the worst writers block. It's coming along though. Ok, so I was going to make this chapter longer, but seeing as I haven't updated in a while I just stopped it where I was so you would have something to read. As you can see, this is the first part. My next entry should be this chapter finished. I'm sorry guys. If you bare with me and my fickle mind I'll give you sexy kitty smiles. Now that I've put that image in your head to make you happier, here's is-FINALLY-the next chapter. (sort of)**

Amu's POV

_ BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-SMASH!_

"Aw, shit. I broke my alarm clock again! At least I can finally go back to school and escape this hell hole. Ugh, but too bad I have to deal with covering my bruises." I muttered. After a couple minutes I pushed off the covers and-I say this with sarcasm-gracefully tumbled out of bed. I hit the floor landing hard on my butt. "Ow." I trudged into my bathroom to take a shower. Once my cover up was applied, and I was wearing a grey long sleeved dress with light and dark grey stripped tights and black boots with green laces-so nobody could see my bruises, I walked down to get breakfast.(If you want to see it look up amu Hinamori outfits. It should be the 3rd pic. The only difference is that they're tights instead.) Seeing mom at the table, I just grabbed my bag and ran out the door, throwing a goodbye over my shoulder. I was answered with a 'have a good day' from dad and a 'see you later' from Ami.

Ami's POV

My alarm clock went off in my room, blaring Utau-chan's song Black Diamond across the hall. Having already been awake from onee-chan's alarm, I ran across the hall to stop the playing. Usually I rocked out to whatever song of hers was playing while I got dressed, but I just wasn't in the mood. I put on a black dress that went mid-thigh and was kind of like a tutu on the bottom. It had a pink ribbon belt and a pink hello kitty head over my chest. Along with it I put on a pair of pink hello kitty high tops and tied my hair in pigtails with two pink bows, and practically ran down the stairs to the table for breakfast. The faster I got to school the better. After a bit onee-chan came down the stairs, but seeing mom at the table she skipped breakfast and ran out the door while throwing a goodbye over her shoulder.

"See you later onee-chan!" I shouted with slightly mock enthusiasm. When the door clicked shut I continued eating, then walked out the door to head for school.

Amu's POV

I held my bag over my shoulder and had my head phones in my ears, the music loud enough to drown out the world as I strolled to school. Since I didn't eat any breakfast I had left earlier than usual, so I took my time walking. When I arrived at the student council room no one was there.

_I guess Rima doesn't get here much earlier than me. _

I took my place at the table in front of the chalkboard and waited for the others to arrive. Since I was alone, I took the time to compose myself into the happy, carefree-well, as carefree as a highschooler can be-self that I was before the kidnapping. I stood up and walked to the far corner of the room where we kept a wardrobe. On the inside of the door was a mirror. I stood there starring at my reflection, more specifically my wings. They extended above my head and ended in a point while the bottom half looked like flower petals. They were translucent and shimmered prettily. (you can see them here. ( /torrent /415547 /0/ ) Just take away the spaces. I think you'll know which ones i'm talking about.) I had to admit, even though they made my life miserable, they were really beautiful. Since I was so intent on my wings, I didn't notice the sound of the door. So when Ikuto walked up behind me I nearly shrieked.

"Jeez, Ikuto, you nearly gave me a heart attack! What are you doing here so early? You're usually one of the last ones to arrive." He shrugged.

"I was bored at my house. I should be asking you the same thing."

"I'm student council president, I'm supposed to get here early."

"But this early?" I sighed. I couldn't tell him that the reason I'm here was because I didn't eat breakfast to avoid dealing with mom. I decided to just try to avoid the question.

"Does it really matter? So I got here early, big whoop." I said, using my cool and spicy attitude to get out of the situation. Ikuto shook his head at me, not believing my nonchalance at all.

"Okay, fine, don't tell me." He said it with nonchalance but seemed a little hurt that I didn't give him a real answer. I felt myself give. I guess I could tell him just a little.

"Well, if you must know," he turned around, curious as to what my answer was. "I skipped breakfast." He raised an eyebrow. "I'm not giving you any details though." I said hurriedly. He rolled his eyes.

"Alright, but you should seriously eat something. It'll affect your health."

"Oh I'll be fine." Ikuto opened his mouth to talk but I cut him off. "Ikuto, I can take care of myself. I'm a big girl." My vice president sighed in defeat.

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you when you end up in the infirmary." I rolled my eyes but appreciated his concern. I tried to stop acting cool and spicy and just smiled at him.

"I'll be fine Ikuto." Ikuto took a seat at his table across from mine, and was about to say something when the door slid open. Rima walked in quietly, her face strait, only breaking into a small smile when she greeted me.

"Good morning Amu." She looked toward Ikuto, her face strait again.

"Good morning Ikuto-kun."

"Morning Rima."

"Hey shrimp." She took her seat at the table to the right of mine, sitting on the left side and I sat back down at mine.

"So Rima, how was your morning?" Rima smiled while she smiled.

"It was fine. My mom wouldn't stop hovering though. All I did was put my hair up."

"But it looks so good. Nagi won't be able to take his eyes off of you!" I squealed. Rima scowled at me while she blushed.

"S-shut up!" She started shuffling her papers embarrassedly. I just sat there and giggled like an idiot while Ikuto stared absentmindedly into space and Rima read one of gag mangas, her face the color of a firetruck. This went on until the others started to come in one by one, conversation sparking here and there. Nadeshiko and Nagi came in first. They both gave us all polite smiles and a simple good morning. They didn't get why we all laughed after their greetings.

_They can be so slow sometimes. Though, I guess I don't have room to talk._

Once Nadeshiko had taken her seat next to Rima, she started a small conversation about how Rima's day had been after school. Nagi just sat at his table across from Rima, watching her talk to his twin. His face would light up slightly whenever she smiled or giggled. Other than that he didn't do anything since he wasn't much of a morning person. Finally Kukai came strolling in with his hands in his pocks. He was whistling off key. When my social chairperson saw that Ikuto had gotten here before him he blanched from shock. Of course then he proceeded to whine.

"What? Why the hell is Ikuto already here? Now I'm last." Ikuto rolled his eyes.

"It doesn't matter Kukai." I reassured.

"You're so overdramatic." Rima huffed.

"Like you have room to talk Rima-chan." Nagi was smirking. He looked weird like that. I sighed.

"Just sit down and we can start the meeting. And Nagi, stop smirking; it looks totally out of place on your face, it's freaking me out." He giggled in a boyish way. Which I guess would be chuckling. I started the meeting, and the usual routine fell into place. Meetings weren't the most fun things in the world, so Kukai would start whining or talking about a random topic to get off task. It would work for a little, but then someone would remember we have to finish and we'd keep going. When it was over we were finally able to roam the halls until we had to go to class.

**ok, so the usual. R&R**

**Oh! And i've written other stories. I know, I have this one to focus on, but you can't stop inspiration! So while you wait for the rest of this, check 'em out. :)**


	4. Keeping Up a Front part 2

**I finally have the second part of the chapter now guys! Again, i'm really sorry. Not only have I taken for ever to update this, i'm also taking forever to update my other stories. Between my stupid brain and high school it's a bit of a pain. But fear not, I will get my other updates in soon. (I hope :P) I'm sorry if this chapter is boring and random but here it is!**

Recap:

Ok, so last chapter was pretty much just Amu and Ami getting ready, and the student council meeting. Characters and their roles were introduced. Ikuto-VP

Kukai-social chairperson- monitors how goals are being accepted by students

Nagi-historian-media stuff, pics etc.

Nade-treasurer

Rima-secretary

Amu-prez

Nagi went over to Rima and-in Rima's terms-started pestering her. I know she was just excited he was talking to her. She thinks no one knows. It's obvious to everyone but Nagi. Of course it was the same with him. Trying to escape, she walked out of the room. He followed right on her heels.

"I'm gonna go talk to my soccer buddies for a bit. See you guys later!" With that Kukai was running out the door.

"I have to go help prepare the classroom for class, so I better go. I'll see you later Amu-chan. See you later Ikuto-kun."

"Later Nadeshiko." Ikuto just waved. He turned to me after she left.

"And then there were two." I raised my eyebrows, then broke out into a grin.

"Good job Ikuto! You know how to count." He rolled his eyes.

"Ha, ha." He swept his hand toward the door. "Shall we roam?" I giggled.

"Sure." He smiled a little smile and we walked out the room, falling into step with each other. The whispers started as soon as I closed the door to the student council room.

"Look, it's president Amu-sama and vice president Ikuto-sama."

"They're so cool!"

"They're personalities are similar. Wouldn't they make a great match?"

"Omg, yes!"

"They would make the perfect couple!" All the girls in the hallway that heard the comments squealed. Now, usually I ignored the comments and the rumors that circulated, but this one I blushed at. Sadly Ikuto saw my face lite up.

"Hn? Is Amu embarrassed that they think we make a good couple? I think she's happy that the girls think that." I wanted to slap that smirk right off his face. I was so embarrassed.

"What? No! Why would I want to date you?" Ikuto feigned a hurt expression.

"Amu, I'm hurt you would say that. Do you really think I'm that terrible?" Somehow he got his face to crumble further. "I'm sorry I'm such a disappointment Amu. You don't have to worry about me anymore, I'll leave you alone. If you need me I'll be in my emo corner." He made to slink off to his classroom. I sighed. He wanted me to play along, so I might as well. We are friends after all. And that's what friends do. They joke around. I grabbed his hand, stopping him from going anywhere. I thought I felt his posture change and his intake of breath. But that would just be random, so I must have been hearing things.

"Don't go into the emo corner Ikuto. I'm not tired of you." A hopeful expression appeared on his face.

"Really?" I smiled at his childness. He was being pretty amusing. The smile felt genuine.

"Yes Ikuto, really." His face lit up and he tackled me with a hug.

"Yay~nya!" I laughed.

"Nya?"

"What it makes me sound cute. Right?" I gave him a skeptic look.

"You're so weird. You sure there's no hidden motive or confession behind that statement." His clever mind caught on quickly and he lightly hit me on the arm.

"That is so not true and you know it," he scoffed. All of a sudden he smirked. "I might just have to punish you for that, Amu." I blanched a little.

"Uh-oh, please Ikuto, not here." His smirk grew wider.

"Oh? So I can do it somewhere else then?" He winked and my face turned crimson.

"No!" Just then the bell rang. "Oh, there's the bell. Well, off to class." I started to walk away from Ikuto towards my classroom. "Don't you dare skip." I called over my shoulder as I made my way down the hall.

"No promises." Rolling my eyes, I made the rest of my way to the classroom.

My seat was in the far left back corner, next to a window. Across from me was Rima. Nagi sat in the middle of the room, and Nadeshiko sat in the front right corner, by the door. I entered the classroom through the back door and nodded at Rima as I passed. Once Nikaidou started class, I took advantage and let my happy mask drop. I drowned him out and looked out the window. This was my daily routine. Once I sat down at my desk I tuned the world out and didn't bother to look happy. It was easy to disguise it as just day dreaming. I had no idea how I still managed to get good grades. That's how Ikuto is too.

_Jeez, there I go thinking about Ikuto again. Seriously, what's wrong with me? Why do I always end up thinking about him?_

I always thought about my horrible family life during the day. Nighttime was when I thought about the kidnapping. That was when I was plagued with nightmares, leaving me feeling horrible and tired, and barely awake in the mornings. I'm surprised I'm able to force myself out of bed.

Finally, after the long agonizing endless hours, it was time for lunch. Man, I really know how to exaggerate. Usually, I met with my friends and we all sat down together in the courtyard under a sakura tree for lunch. But seeing as I was in a more depressed mood than usual because of my mom's more intense than normal beating, I hurried out of the classroom without meeting them. I was having trouble composing myself and couldn't let them see me like this. I ran to the roof, keeping my head down in case the threatening tears actually escape. This happened a lot. I would seem normal with my friends, and then I would go into my numb state during class. Randomly my emotions would spike in a negative downfall and I'd have to book it out of there. Later I'll worry about my excuses. I always had to make something up. And it always had to be different. Every once in a while I was able to get away with using student council president duties as an excuse. But I couldn't use it often seeing as my friends made up the student council. Except for Utau, but she didn't go to our school and was always busy with idol work.

Once I was on the safety of the roof and behind around the corner of the door, I slid down to the floor and let myself go. Usually I cut during these major sob fests. I didn't have anything I could use with me though. I had forgotten to put my current razor blade back in my bag.

Unfortunately I forgot that Ikuto came up to the roof too. I didn't think about the fact that he would know I would come up here if I didn't go to the sakura tree, and would come up here to find me. So when he opened the door and emerged out of the stairwell, I didn't notice because of my loud sobs. I had taken off my blazer, rolled up my sleeves, and pulled up my shirt to see how my bruises were doing. I was also seeing if I could tell if my scars from my previous cutting sessions had any chance of going away. The tears were still streaming down my cheeks as well. So when Ikuto zipped to the corner, he saw me on the floor, crumpled and a gigantic mess.

"Amu?" I jumped and nearly shrieked at the sound of his concerned voice. Without being able to control my surprise, I whipped my head up at the sound of his voice. His gaze swept to every inch of my body and his eyes grew wide with alarm. "Amu, what's going on?" He actually sounded scared. "Why are you crying? What are those bruises from? How come there are scars on your arm?" I opened my mouth to say something, but all that came out was another sob. I broke down all over again and he rushed to my side. Immediately I was enveloped in a hug and I just let go. He was the only thing that kept me from collapsing on the ground. I sat there with my arms wrapped tightly around his neck like my life depended on it, and cried loudly into his shoulder. As he whispered comforting words to me I could feel his shirt get wetter by the minute. Slowly I was calming down though. My body started to shake less, and the tears were less frequent. My breathing started to regulate and eventually I was left sniffling. For a while we just sat there and he continued to rub my back and stroke my head, running his fingers through my hair. It was so soothing I think I actually drifted off for a few minutes. When I lifted my head up after drifting for a little, he took me by the shoulders and held me out in front of him. Ikuto was staring intently into my eyes. "Could you please explain and stop me from making up all these wild scenarios in my head?" Slowly I nodded my head and took a deep breath. "You don't have to tell me if you don't feel comfortable.

"No," I said a little hoarsely. "I need to tell someone." My explanation started weak, but throughout my voice got stronger.

"You know these things?" I pointed to my wings with my thumb. I took another deep breath. "They're not the rebellious fashion statement I told you guy about. Which I can't believe anyone actually bought. I mean, these, for fashion? It's completely ridiculous!"

"I didn't say anything for risk of your wrath." I shot him a quick glare before continuing.

"Believe it or not, my wings are real." Ikuto didn't portray any emotion. I wasn't surprised. "I can even make them move. Although, I haven't tried out the whole flying thing." I fluttered my wings for emphasis. "What really happened was a man; an evil, sick, twisted man. He kidnapped me and used me for his pleasure. I became his own living experiment. He messed with my DNA and stuff, and gave me some," I paused to think of the right word. "enhancements. I can no see things in great detail from very far away. I can run really fast, and continue for a while, barely without breaking a sweat. I'm really fast now too, and have quick reflexes. And I'm really strong. I'm an excellent fighter now. I can hear and smell really well now too. The smelling I kinda wish hadn't been amplified. He did use me for, other pleasures as well. The kind that you were probably thinking earlier. For a while I was stuck living there, trying to find a way out. Eventually, I memorized every hallway, every room, and I was able to make my escape. It was a struggle, but I made it. I made it home, but I wasn't as safe as I thought. Ami and my dad took it well. Saying I was family and it didn't matter if I was different and stuff like that. My mom didn't take it as well. What happened to me spread, and it affected her at her job. She was furious and started taking it out on me. The abuse isn't usually this bad, but she was extra upset last night. My dad decided to file a divorce. They can't stand to live with each other anymore. Dad doesn't like how she's treating me. And mom doesn't like that he isn't taking her side. The three of us are going to move to another house that's still nearby once we find one." Ikuto was silent. He still had that blank look on his face. Then he pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"Ikuto, can't breathe." He let go and looked at me.

"I'm here for you ok." I smiled at him, and he smiled back. "Schools going to end in a couple minutes, wanna just head out now? This way you won't have to deal with any of your classmates. Or our friends." My eyes widened at the thought of them confronting me. He chuckled. "Come on, let's go. I'll walk you home."

"Ok." He stood up and offered his hand. I gladly took it and we made our way out of school. I kind of zoned out while he was walking me home.

_I'm amazed, I know Ikuto can have his moments, but he's being so sweet. _I looked over to him and smiled a little. _ I guess he really does care about me a lot._ It was comforting to know someone was there for me. Of course when we got to the gate to my house he ruined my attitude towards him.

Ikuto opened his arms, and I gladly accepted the hug. After a couple a seconds he started to pull back. But before he righted himself completely, he bit my ear. It was very unexpected, what with how he'd been acting the past few hours, and I was rendered speechless. He pulled back with that signature smirk that I wanted to wipe cleanly off his face.

"See you later, Amu-koi." My face flamed and I yelled at his retreating figure.

"Baka hentai kuro neko!" He laughed a little as he walked down the street. I was left there, steaming.


End file.
